


a hero emerges

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final note's still hanging in the air when it happens. Post-Bombshell. A brief look at the rest of the cast in the waiting room. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hero emerges

**Author's Note:**

> Happens right after the finale and does have mentions to Ivy's suicide attempt. Drabble.

A hero emerges, and it's not in the way anyone would have expected.

There's still three preview shows left. Three opportunities to wow the world and get their show, their amazing glorious show, off to Broadway. When the curtains fall, the cast is near tears. Bouncing, smiling, laughing, humming that final note to themselves. Everyone is in that moment. Except for him.

When asked later, he won't be able to say why he felt like going down to the green room. He won't be able to say much of anything actually. Just her name, only her name. Ivy. He won't say how he skid down the steps and nearly fell over at the sight in front of him. He won't say how he tripped on the way to her, or that he shook her so hard that her glazed eyes opened and peered at him without seeing. He won't say how long he spent frozen before he started pushing at her stomach, or trying to get her to breathe and talk to him. He won't say how he held her to his chest, screaming for someone to help. He will only say her name. Only her name. Ivy. Ivy Lynn. The strongest of them all, their first Marilyn, his friend. Ivy. The girl he put on bowling shoes to cheer up. Ivy. The girl who has puked on him more times than he can count but always repays him with a night in with some awful melodramatic TV show and their very own personal burn book. Ivy.

"Ivy! Where's Ivy?"

That's the question, isn't it? Where is she? How is she? The entire cast is in the hospital waiting room for nearly an hour before Derek comes rushing in. With his tousled hair and British accent and way too much concern for a guy who's been screwing around and flirting with the understudy. That's when Bobby gets up, when he stops saying her name and starts saying what he's been dying to say for months.

"She's in the ICU, Derek, because she overdosed on the pills that you got her started on. You know, back when you cared about her and wanted her to do whatever she could so that your stupid workshop would go well. Then you fired her! You fired her, but kept screwing her. Kept using her. You use everyone. I get that you're a director, and you really do have an amazing vision with this show. But you're an ass. So just shut up and let the people who actually care about her handle this."

The room is silent when he finishes. Every single eye is on him, nurses included. He doesn't flinch though. Guess that's where being an actor comes in handy. He just stares at Derek, dares the guy to challenge him. He kind of wants Derek to, maybe then he could punch the Brit and get out all of the rest of what's inside of him. Only, Derek doesn't say anything. Derek quietly and ashamedly takes a seat, far away from the rest of the group.

For a while, the room stays kind of quiet. A few whispers. Some people wondering where Bobby's outburst came from, others betting on when exactly Derek will fire him now. But most of what Bobby hears, most of what's said, is applauding him on doing what none of them - including Ivy - had the strength to do, applauding him for being a hero.


End file.
